


Epic

by olympia6000



Series: ValGrace Week 2019 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Hadestown the musical, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia6000/pseuds/olympia6000
Summary: Lala lalala la la





	Epic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I feel bad for writing this. BUT the prompt for today is angst/grieving so...
> 
> Enjoy? 
> 
> Suggested listening: Epic III- Hadestown cast (I like the one that's "but it's performed in a cathedral" on youtube best!)

Leo remembered it all so vividly. Never had he wanted to rid himself of something more than this. It was poison to his brain, a memory that was better left forgotten. 

_ Eurydice in her efforts to escape the satyr;  _

_ fell into a nest of vipers; suffered serpent bite.  _

_ Her body was discovered by Orpheus who played;  _

_ mournful songs when he saw her turning white. _

When his hands had touched the white-hot dirt of his surroundings, he was unsure of what feeling was overwhelming him. He felt tears (or was it blood?) as it rolled down his face, his hands trembling as they clawed at his eyes. 

What had he done to deserve this? Why? This was not the future he had envisioned for him. For them. 

He was so much more than death. 

It should have been him. 

_ All the Gods and Nymphs wept at his songs;  _

_ and they advised Orpheus to travel the underworld _

_ his music softened the hearts of Hades& Persephone;  _

_ who allowed Eurydice to return with him to the upper world. _

Chiron had told him he was acting stupid, ridiculous. It was Percy, who advised Leo to go. 

“I believe in you  _ mano _ , if anyone can do it, it’s you.” 

He passed Piper as she wept, having just buried their best friend not even days ago. Leo would never say it out loud, he couldn’t bring himself to utter the words, but he blamed her for his death. Not as much as he blamed himself. 

He should have been there. 

This wasn’t some field trip where he could play hookey. This was someone he loved. Loves. And Leo let him down. So far down, to Hadestown. 

Without fear of the gods, Leo approached the King, knowing he had gained some favor, even if he had pulled a sly trick of death. He needed to be given the chance. He needed to apologize, make up for what he had done. Thankfully, Hades understood. 

  
  


_ They kept a condition: he should walk in front of her; _

_ and not look back until they both had reached the earth, _

_ Orpheus accepted the condition and made his way; _

_ Eurydice followed him, and continued to the girth. _

Leo searched and searched, knowing that he didn’t belong in the fields of Asphodel. No, he was befitting of Elysium. 

“Wait for me, wait for me,” he chanted as he continued his quest. He found he was humming to himself, a tune he had never heard before, he must have made it up. 

_ La  _

_ Lala _

_ La _

_ La _ _ lala _

“Leo?” 

His heart opened. 

“Jason.” 

“What are you-you have to go. This isn’t-” 

“I told you I was coming,” Leo smiled, the corners not reaching his eyes. 

He was so near to tears it was like he was drowning. 

Taking Jason’s hand, a silent gesture for Jason to follow him. He knew he had to let go and it made his stomach drop to his feet. He had no time to explain. He just needed Jason. 

_ In anxiety Orpheus turned back before they reached; _

_ forgetting that both needed to be in the upper world, _

“We made it Jace! We-we...Jason?” He turned around, only to see the glaring white letters of the Hollywood sign, teasing him. 

He-he had checked. Leo had stopped every so often to make sure he heard Jason’s footsteps but now, there was nothing. But he had been too eager.

He had failed.

Strong arms came to hold him from behind, he turned to face him. 

“I-I was too soon. I messed up! Again! This is all my fault, Jason, please. I can-I can talk to Hades again. I can figure this out. For you...for us.” 

His tears spilled over like raindrops. 

“You’re a good man,” Jason smiled at him, wiping a finger over his tears. 

Leo didn’t believe him. 

_ Eurydice vanished and never came back; _

_ Orpheus cried as he left her in the underworld. _

Like mist, Jason began to vanish from Leo’s arms, leaving one final kiss on his lips. A goodbye. 

Leo cried like he never had before. 

He was sick, he was tired, he was nothing. Jason had been his everything.

He felt empty. Everything hurt. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat, he didn’t want to be around his friends, no matter how much they said they cared. He didn’t believe them. He wanted to give up. 

Leo knew he was going to give up. 

Why live in a world, where everything that mattered, could be taken away so easily? 

_ the Nightingale sang over his grave and ended love’s wars. _

We pray to the gods they are offered union in hell. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Leave a comment if you hate me! 
> 
> (P.S- a fic for yesterdays prompt "Wilderness" is coming, we had a really bad storm and it blew my wifi. For the meantime, if you haven't yet, check out my story "Friday Night Campfire Lights" for all those smooshy summer time camp vibes~)


End file.
